


Christmas Came Early

by naturalnik95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18+, Blow Job, Exposed, F/M, Fingering, Fred Weasley fanfic, Fred x Reader, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, fred weasley - Freeform, fred weasley x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Summary: Reader spends the christmas holiday at the Burrow with her best friend and crush, Fred. He decides to give her a special christmas present.This is cross posted on my tumblr.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Kudos: 218





	Christmas Came Early

This was going to be your second christmas at the Burrow and stepping into the familiar door, it felt like coming home. It was more of a home to you than your parents house. After the first few years of coming home from Hogwarts, they had decided they didn’t care to celebrate with their only child, instead opting to go on a lavish cruise each year. Arthur and Molly had immediately opened their home to you when your best friends, Fred and George, had told them you planned to spend your sixth year christmas at Hogwarts. Now it was expected of you to go to the Burrow each year.   
You’d been reluctant to accept their offer, especially being muggle-born and not understanding the charms of celebrating the holiday . The thought of spending two weeks with Fred in his family home seemed overwhelming. He’d always been the one who you could flirt back and forth with, teasing little winks, bold touches, and lavish compliments, which had resulted in a massive crush on the boy. Somehow, his hands eventually found you and would leave a trail of fire on your skin. You were unsure if you could handle that much time together without combusting from tension.   
Then one day, the twins had cornered you in the common room, practically begging for you to come and making promises to keep the pranks to a minimum. Eventually you’d given in and it was the best decision you’d made.   
This second year was proving to be harder than ever, the tension between you and Fred had only increased going into your seventh year and every day around him had caused you to hide in Ginny’s room to relieve that tension when no one was around. 

You hovered on the edge of the kitchen, observing the chaos that had erupted from a stray firework exploding in Ron’s mashed potatoes. You’d only been gone a matter of hours but it looked like the twins had found a way to entertain themselves. The table was coated with white mush and the girls were whining about it getting in their hair.   
“You tossers did that on purpose!” Ron shouted, lumps of potato dripping off his ears and nose.   
“We can’t help it if-”  
“You can’t get the spoon to your mouth.” The twins said in unison, a devilish smirk on their identical faces.   
You giggled at the scene, attracting the attention of the room and cheeky grins from the boys. Molly scowled at them before stalking across the kitchen and ushering you further in. She fussed over your snow covered clothes, taking the full bags from your hands from your trip into town.   
“Was your trip alright dear? Did you find all you needed?”   
You squeezed her hand, stopping her from brushing your arm. “Yes, ma’am. I actually was picking up a final present for Mr. Weasley.”   
“Oh that’s sweet of you dear.”   
“Goodie Two Shoes.” Fred murmured into your ear as he moved past you, the heat of his breath causing your face to flush.   
Arthur rounded the corner, “did I hear something about a present for me?”   
Turning to give him a warm smile, you moved closer to the older man. He gave you a fatherly hug that you let yourself enjoy for a moment. Leaning back, you lifted up the canvas bag off the floor excitedly.   
“I think this is a gift that everyone’s going to enjoy.” Rifling through the bag, you pulled out a film canister. “I brought a muggle christmas tradition - a movie called ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’.”  
Arthur’s eyes lit up and he guided you toward the living room, already eager to partake in a muggle tradition. Molly muttered something about her ‘obsessive husband’ but followed behind you both.   
“Can we set up some couches and chairs around the room, Mrs. Weasley? I can get the tripod and screen situated.”   
“Of course dear,” she waved her wand, couches appearing from thin air, “and please do call me, Molly. You’re family in this house.”   
A loose arm dangled over your shoulder, drawing your attention up to George’s face close to yours. “Yeah, it’s bloody strange hearing you being so formal with mum after all these years.” George teased.   
“I’m being polite, you wanker, as if you would know anything about that.” You prodded your elbow into his ribs. Molly tutted and left you two to your bickering. George pinched his face at you childishly and you shrugged his arm off you.   
Just as Fred popped up on your other side, leaning into your ear, he whispered, “sit in the back with me?”   
Your body froze with a giddy anticipation, barely having the strength to nod. Over the past week, he’d been increasingly more attentive to you - driving you mad with each graze of his fingertips on your skin. It was easy to tell that he knew exactly what he was doing by the fiendish shine gleaming in his eyes and you couldn’t manage to break eye contact with him. A babbling Arthur distracted you enough for you to move your feet, rushing to set up the movie so you could settle in next to Fred. 

Thirty minutes later, all the lights were turned off and the entire Weasley/Potter/Granger clan were piled onto every empty seat, couches and recliners crammed wall-to-wall in the small room,   
. You gave the crowd a small smile and flicked on the camera, the movie sputtering to life against a white sheet that’d been hung up. The group’s attention turned to the movie, forgetting about you entirely.   
At the back of the room, Fred motioned for you to join him on an empty couch. Sluggishly, you weaved through the couches until you stood right in front of him. His eyes darted down to your bare legs peeking out from your loose cotton shorts, trailing up to the quidditch shirt you’d stolen out of his room, finally stopping when he met your eyes. Your heart pounded in your ears at his intense gaze as it settled like a pit in your stomach.   
Reaching out for your hand, Fred tugged you to sit down and draped a heavy blanket over your laps. Your breath quickened as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and positioned your back against his chest, letting his hand fall heavy on your leg.   
“You look gorgeous tonight, love.” Fred’s lips brushed your earlobe.   
Biting your lip nervously, giving yourself a moment to think, you said faintly, “I’m sure you say that to all the girls, Freddie.”   
After a moment of silence, he replied, “no one holds a candle to you. I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all week.” Lightly, his fingers began running up and down your outer thigh.   
Fire filled your stomach but you stayed quiet, instead, snuggling deeper into his hold. Without even looking at him, you knew Fred had a giant smirk on his face from rendering you speechless. Well if he thought so highly of himself, two could play at that game. 

You let the minutes pass by, then slowly slid down against Fred’s chest, resting your head against his stomach and placed your hand on his upper thigh. His fingers froze, waiting to see what you were doing. A laugh threatened to spill out but you kept your eyes glued to the movie.   
Hesitantly, he moved again, making shapes in your skin, his fingers getting closer to your inner thigh each time. Heat pooled at your core and you forced yourself to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm your racing heart. Fred’s hand teased at the bottom of your shorts and you swallowed thickly, wanting to beg him to move, already dangerously close to where you wanted him. 

Consciously, you glanced around to make sure no one was watching you two, but all eyes were still faced forward. No one was turned around gawking at them, thankfully. You’d messed around with boys before but it had never been in some place this open. The thought of being caught actually sent a little chill of excitement down your spine.   
Shifting slightly, you moved to lay on your back, one of your knees propped up against the back of the couch. In this position, you could look up at Fred, not expecting him to be watching you but his gaze was glued to yours.   
His throat bobbed up and down nervously, as if he were waiting for you to tell him to bugger off. Instead, you let your legs fall open and his hand dropped to your stomach, his whole hand covering your entire abdomen.   
Understanding of what you want sunk in, and he slid his hand back and forth under the waistband of your shorts, testing the waters. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized you had no underwear on.   
“You little tease.” He mouthed, earning a shy smile from you.   
Your skin was tingling with excitement at the feeling of his calloused fingers moving closer and closer to your core. In a single sweep, he moved to collect your wetness and you had to swallow a whimper at the sudden pleasure.   
Lightly, he began circling your clit, the gentle sensations causing your eyes to roll back in your head. The movements were so slight that you were beginning to think he wouldn’t do anything else when he teased a finger at your entrance before inserting it slowly. Turning your head, you buried your face into his stomach, trying to muffle the sounds tumbling out of your mouth, and his free hand cupped the back of your head gently.   
He slid his finger in and out unhurriedly, enjoying the clenching of your walls around him and all the little ticks in your jaw when you wanted to make noises for him. At just one finger, you were already drenched and he was going to enjoy every moment of watching you squirm for him.   
Adding another finger, he hooked up and brushed against your g-spot, his palm pressed against your clit. Beneath him, your hips bucked trying to get closer, and he tightened his arm against your body to hold you in place. There was a knot growing in your stomach and you knew your climax wasn’t far away. Your hand closest to him tangled in his shirt while the other one clenched around the blanket.   
He kept pumping into you languidly, hitting against your g spot with each drive. Next to your head, you could feel his pajama pants start to strain and that heightened your pleasure even more. The thought that he was loving this just as much as you.   
With only a few more pumps, his thumb swirled around your clit, and the knot exploded. Your entire body convulsed and his free hand left the back of your head to cover your mouth, suppressing your delicate moans. Your thighs clenched around his hand while he worked you through your high until you weakly gripped his wrist and pulled him from your shorts.   
You were in a trance as you watched him take his fingers into his mouth and clean your mess off him, another whimper of pleasure threatened to come out at the sight.   
You wanted to roll over, to return the favor for him, but then Arthur was turning on the lights and thanking you for coming up with such a brilliant gift. Molly rallied the rest of the family, announcing that it was bedtime for the household. Fred lifted you up off the couch and followed you up the stairs.   
He stopped you at his and George’s door, his large hand wrapped around your upper arm. Bending down, he whispered, “I can’t wait to hear all those pretty noises you were making for me again, darling. Sweet dreams.”   
Staring at the door as it closed, your mind was blank from what had just happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You tossed and turned, the heat of the many fires burning throughout the house pressing down on you until you kicked the blankets off your legs. The image of Fred above you, the flicker of lights on his skin, as he touched you kept replaying in your mind, making beads of sweat roll down your back and your thighs slick with want. Knowing that he was only a floor away from you was making it even worse.   
He’d crossed the line in your relationship without giving you a chance to reciprocate and to say you were frustrated was putting it mildly. For years, all you did was picture the moment you finally got to be with him and you were still waiting on the edge.   
Frustration finally overtook you and you heaved yourself off the bed. You silently tiptoed across the room, pausing only when Ginny made a little grunt of noise, before you slipped out the door and down the stairs.   
Padding into the bathroom, you leaned against the sink and splashed cool water on your face. You were going to have to figure something out by morning because you weren’t sure you could handle seeing Fred again, especially with his bed head and rumpled pajamas, not without wanting to jump him immediately. Closing your eyes, you took in a deep breath and held it before letting it out slowly.   
The sound of the door clicking open and shut startled you and you whirled around to find the man of the hour. Fred’s back was against the door, his chest bare and his red pajama pants a little tighter than normal. His whole body was toned with muscles from the constant quidditch practices, it made you want to run your hands over every inch of his body.  
“Hey.” You managed to say.   
“Hey.” His voice was husky, let he’d just run a mile.   
Both of you stared at each other, the suspense of the situation making the room smaller. He was so close but still felt so far away.   
You weren’t going to let this moment pass you by for a second time tonight, all the dirty things you’d been dreaming of doing to him flashing in your mind. Unable to handle it anymore, you launched yourself the few feet to him and crashed your lips against his. Without hesitation, he put his hands around your thighs and lifted you off the ground, your legs wrapping around his waist.   
You groaned as he hit your core and he swallowed it, sweeping his tongue into your mouth. Your tongue met his, your pace slowing from passion and lust to exploration. You started to wonder why you guys hadn’t been doing this for all these years.   
Detaching your lips from him, you yanked your shirt off, exposing your whole chest for him, before trailing kisses across his jaw to his earlobe, sucking it between your teeth.   
“Merlin, darling, you’re killing me.” You ignored him, sucking little love bites down his neck to his collarbone. “Be careful, sweetheart, or everyone will see. Or is that what you want?”  
“Mhmm.” You whimpered, nipping at the pulse point at the base of his neck.   
His hold tightened on your ass, his fingers forming bruises on your soft skin. “You dirty girl. You want everyone to know how crazy you drive me, how badly I’ve wanted you for years.”  
His words lit a trail of fire up your spine and you ground against him harder, desperate for any type of friction. Fred growled roughly and you shivered with excitement, wanting to do anything to create that noise again.   
Wiggling slightly, he released his hold on your legs, Immediately, you dropped to your knees in front of him, pressing soft kisses to his stomach and down his happy trail. Fred’s pupils were blown with desire as he watched you hook your fingers into his pants to tug them down his legs, freeing his cock and letting it spring out. Your mouth watered at the sight of how big Fred was, bigger than you’d been with before, and you were desperate to taste him.   
Smoothly, you wrapped your hand around his shaft, a smile playing at your lips when he hissed at the contact, and pumped him a few times gingerly. Leaning forward, you pressed a soft kiss to his body, teasing him, then mirroring the kiss on the other side. Fred huffed quietly and you smirked up at him before taking him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head causing Fred to let out a heated groan. Gradually, you moved back and forth, taking him further in, your tongue sliding against the underside of his dick until you pulled back to suck on the tip, then repeated the same torturous steps again.   
“Fuck, that feels so good.” He muttered, fighting the urge to thrust into your mouth, his hand slipped behind your head and tangled in your hair with a tight grip.  
You lifted a hand to his thigh, stabilizing yourself, and relaxed your throat to let him all the way in. For a split second, you looked up and your eyes connected with Fred’s, and something in him snapped. Roughly, he thrust into you, his dick moving down your throat and you gagged each time his stomach bumped against your nose. His hand was still gripping your hair and he held you firmly in front of him while he increased his pace.   
The throbbing between your legs was unbearable, your lust growing as he brutally claimed your mouth, and you slid your hand between your thighs and pulled your shorts to the side to rub your clit, releasing a filthy moan at the much needed friction.  
Fred’s eyes fluttered at the vibrations your moan sent through him before he harshly stepped away from you, his dick dropping out of your mouth and drool dribbling down your chin.   
He reached out for your face, his thumb traced your cheek, down to your chin, wiping the drool away, and to your plump bottom lip. “You’re so fucking beautiful, taking me like such a good girl.”   
Without thinking, your bottom lip jetted out in a pout, “I want to taste you, Freddie.”   
He chuckled softly, “as much as I’m dying to let you continue...”   
Taking your hand, he pulled you off the floor and wrapped his arms around your waist, looking down at you with a boyish grin on his face. He looked more innocent and unsure of himself now that he’d given you a moment to think, but that made you want him even more. He’d been your best friend since first year and you’d been dreaming about him wanting you for almost as long. Standing on your tiptoes, you captured his lips in a kiss. He hesitated before moving his lips against yours, giving you every opportunity to stop him.   
Your chest was heaving as his grip on your waist tightened, pulling your chest flush against his and your feet leaving the ground. He placed you gently onto the counter top before stepping in between your legs, his lips never leaving yours.   
Not so subtly, you took his hand off your waist and moved it to your shorts. Taking the hint, Fred pulled your shorts down your legs and let them drop to the floor, his eyes widening at the sight of you completely bare before him, your thighs glistening from how wet you were.  
He was still frozen in place, never taking his eyes off you, so you reached forward and pumped him in your hands a few times, making his head drop to your shoulder lazily. You locked your legs around his hips and pulled him closer so that his cock brushed against your lips.   
Fred looked up at you and searched your eyes, “are-are you sure about this?”  
“Of course,” you pulled back, confused, “why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I know it’s not either of our first times but it’s just not exactly a romantic place for our  
first time together. I always pictured it in some place a little better than a bathroom.” He said nervously.   
“Fred,” you ran a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes at the comforting feeling, “we have our whole lives to be romantic. But at the particular moment, I just want to be with you. You’ve been driving me crazy all week and I need you to make me feel good.”   
He gave you one more questioning look before pulling you in for another kiss. His hands were roaming all over your chest and legs carelessly, dragging you to the edge of the counter, and his kisses were getting clumsy.   
In a rush, he gripped his dick and ran it through your folds, gathering your wetness on the head. You squeezed his arm in anticipation as he pushed into you. You buried your face into his neck to muffle the gutted moan that escaped at the burning as he filled you slowly. When he was completely in you, he paused to let you get used to the feeling. He was hitting places you’d never felt before and you couldn’t help but clench around him, making the muscle in his jaw tense the longer you made him wait.   
“You can move, Freddie.” You whispered, nipping on his earlobe as you did.   
Taking his time, he pulled out of you almost completely before thrusting back into you roughly, making you yelp at the feeling of him hitting your cervix. Taking your head in his hand, he tucked your face back into his neck, then grabbed your hips and thrust into you again. Your walls clenched around him each time he pulled out, you raked your fingernails across his back as you clung onto him, letting him set the relentless pace. He grunted quietly as you tightened around him and pushed into you harder. That familiar knot was already building in your stomach after a few minutes. Both of you were desperate to find your highs, especially with all the teasing from the evening.   
“Freddie, it feels so good.” You mewled as he brushed against your g-spot over and over.   
“You’re taking me so good, baby, you’re so tight.” His breath was ragged in your ear, his movements getting more erratic. Sweat was forming on your bodies as you panted against one another, your bodies moving together in unison. His fingers were digging into your flesh, yanking you closer to him, and the thought of the bruises they might leave made you moan.   
Dropping a hand between your bodies, his thumb rubbed circles around your clit, making your eyes roll back in your head. You knew it wouldn’t take much longer for you to come, you’d already been close earlier and now he was touching every right place.   
“Do-don’t stop,” you breathed out, “I’m gonna cum.”   
Fred thrust into you again, not letting up, “oh I want you to cum for me, love, I want to feel you come all over my dick.”   
With one more flick of his wrist and his dirty words, you fell over the edge. He captured your mouth in a kiss, drinking in your pathetic whimpers and moans like it was the elixir of life, while you rocked against his hard body. Your walls clenched around him tightly, wanting everything he could give you, and after a few more ragged pumps, he was spilling into you with a wrecked groan. He gave you a few more lackluster thrusts before he dropped his head to your shoulder, his breath heavy against your skin.   
You were absolutely destroyed but you softly rubbed your hand across his drenched back and up to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there - shorter than it’d been in recent years. After a few minutes, his breathing had returned to normal but his cheek was still pressed against your neck.   
Pecking a few gentle kisses on your shoulder, he finally looked up at you. His cheeks were flushed a bright red similar to his hair and a bead of sweat was rolling down his temple. You reached up and brushed it away, not letting it drop any further, then gave him a small smile.   
Fred let out a breathy chuckle, “it feels like it’s about a thousand degrees in here.”   
“You’re telling me, I feel like my skin is melting.” You retorted, thrown off by his casual comment. Your whole body was frozen with fear. Would this be a one time hook up and you’d never talk about it again, would he want to be in a friends with benefits situation? He’d had those before and each time, it drove you crazy to see him with someone else. You weren’t sure you could handle only being a throw away after loving him for so many years.   
You let out a quiet hiss as he pulled out of you, leaving you feeling more empty than ever. It felt awkward now that you were sitting on the bathroom counter, naked, and he wasn’t really looking at you. You swallowed thickly, the nerves turning your stomach, wanting nothing more than to be out of this room, you moved to jump down, but Fred blocked your way.   
Smiling down at you, he grazed your cheek with his fingers and hooked a lock of hair behind your ear. “I’m not letting you get away that easily, love. I want to take a moment to enjoy how lovely you look.”   
“Before it ends.” You mumbled, trying to ignore the goosebumps forming where he’d touched you.   
“What are you on about, silly girl?” Fred furrowed his brow.   
“I-I just thought you might want this to be a one time thing...” Your gaze dropped to your clenched fists in your lap. “You know, the way it was with Angelina.”  
Fred snorted loudly and your eyes snapped up to his, bewildered. “You know why Ange was nothing more than a fling?” You shook your head timidly. “Because she wasn’t you. No one ever compares to you. I’m not daft enough to think it’d be enough to stay your friend after that... unless that’s what you want.”   
“No, it’s not!” You practically shouted, terrified he might think you’re second guessing things. “I want you, Fred. I have since you released Lee’s tarantula in the Hogwarts Express car and made Roger Davies cry. Since you snuck into Filch’s office to get back my self-shuffling playing cards in second year. Every time you’d lay out with me by the lake while I was studying. I want that with you, always, Fred.”   
He smiled at the memories. “I want that too, darling. I want you to be willing to put up with me until we’re old and grey. I want to be that crazy old man who’s telling everyone how beautiful my bird looked on the night I finally got into her knickers while you’re shouting at me to shut up and threatening my life.”   
A giggle bubbled out of you and you pushed against his chest playfully, “if you tell anyone that, I’ll beat you senseless, Frederic Gideon Weasley.”   
“That’s my girl.” He laughed. Intertwining his fingers with yours, he stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Right?”   
“As long as you’re my guy.” You grinned, happily.  
He nodded at that and helped you to stand up. “Absolutely. Now we better get to bed before mum finds us, or we won’t be growing old and grey. She’ll make sure we never see the light of day again.”


End file.
